


Too late

by astroyongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Romance, School Shootings, True Love, im sorry, nct127 - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroyongie/pseuds/astroyongie
Summary: “...espero que sepas que te amaré eternamente, en esta y en nuestras próximas vidas-...”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Too late

**21 de mayo de 1998**

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el suelo del pasillo de su escuela, Taeyong sostenía a su amado entre sus brazos, presionando su estómago con algo de fuerza en un esfuerzo inútil de parar el sangrado. Hacía todo lo posible por mantener la calma, pero todo su ser temblaba, y no ayudaba el escuchar los disparos y gritos de desesperación provenientes de otras aulas. 

El amor de su vida se iba poco a poco y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

“Lo siento..” la voz de Jaehyun apenas fue audible, iba a morir y lo sabía, y se sentía culpable, culpable de tener que dejar a Taeyong solo. “No pidas disculpas, amor. Todo va a estar bien, tranquilo”, dejó un beso en la frente del menor, sollozando en silencio mientras lo sostenía con más fuerza contra sí mismo. “Mantente despierto, por favor”.

Jaehyun se sentía cada vez más débil, sus párpados pesaban, quería cerrarlos, necesitaba descansar del dolor palpitante que sentía en su estómago, y también de aquello que apretaba su corazón “...¿Taeyong?”

Abrió apenas sus ojos, viendo a su amado con el rostro cubierto de sangre y lágrimas, el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro y eso le partió el alma.

“¿Sí?” Hacía su mejor esfuerzo por demostrar que estaba bien, por dentro estaba destrozado, angustia instalándose en su pecho al encontrarse con la mirada de Jaehyun, lucía perdida, casi vacía.

“No viví 100 años como te dije una vez...” una risa suave escapó de los labios de Taeyong, aquello fue lo primero que el menor le comentó cuando intentó acercarse a él, habían pasado tres años desde aquello pero seguía recordándolo vívidamente. Jaehyun reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para alzar una de sus manos y posicionarla sobre la mejilla de Taeyong, acariciando suavemente sobre esta “...espero que sepas que te amaré eternamente, en esta y en nuestras próximas vidas-...”

“¿Jaehyun?” Su toque aún se sentía cálido, desvaneciéndose a medida que los segundos pasaban “¿Jaehyun?” Preguntó nuevamente, aún sin tener respuesta, aunque tampoco la tendría. “No me dejes, amor, por favor... por favor, Jaehyun... vuelve...” un pesar inexplicable lo invadió y un lamento escapó de su garganta, lleno de desesperación y tristeza, había estado evitando ser ruidoso, no quería que lo encontraran pero eso ya no importaba, la vida de Jaehyun había sido arrebatada de sus brazos, no pudo protegerlo. 

Incapaz de detener las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, abrazaba el cuerpo de su amado, buscando el último resquicio de calor que apenas brindaba. No importaba cuánto llorase, el dolor no se iba y el desconsuelo que sentía en su corazón crecía cada vez más.

Se había desconectado de la realidad, y fue demasiado tarde cuando pudo escuchar los pasos detrás de él, la persona que había causado tanto caos y dolor en la escuela venía por Taeyong.

“Te amo, Jaehyun... espero que nos podamos reencontrar en otra vida...” murmuró con su voz entrecortada, dejando un suave beso en los labios -ahora- fríos de su amado.

Sintió algo duro, metálico contra su cabeza, tragó saliva, intentando desvanecer el nudo que se había formado nuevamente en su garganta, y apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando escucho el gatillo, y todo su mundo se tornó negro.

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leer. !! 
> 
> esta idea surgió mientras escuchaba lovely de billie y khalid u.u 
> 
> lamento el final tan triste, pero lo tenía planeado desde hace varios días y no me atrevía a empezar. ♡


End file.
